In recent years, instant messaging (IM) tools have been accepted by the majority of Internet users and become essential network tools. It should be noted that, network IM tools are widely used not only in usual entertainment, but also in users' work. The IM tools are frequently used by the users to communicate with their friends, colleagues and students in life and work. Therefore, users may put forward higher requirements in ease of use, stability, security and other aspects of IM tools (such as IM software). The IM tools mainly achieve a buddy independent chat mode for one to one, and a message chat mode for one to N in group or discussion group.
With continuous development of Internet applications, microblog or one-sentence blog (also known as microblog) appear. The microblog (e.g., twitter) is growing steadily as a new product and new application with information transmission mechanism of extension of IM tools. In the microblog, a user may express himself or herself with one sentence of 140 words for example. Messages may be quickly transmitted in this way, so that user message chat mode can be changed from one to one mode, one to N mode to one to endless mode. In such one to endless message chat mode, a person may transmit a message to infinite people, while the person may simultaneously obtain messages from more than ten thousands users, which put forward new requirements for the application with large amount of users.
Compared with other network communication tools, present IM is a conversational application, the interactive mode of which is the most primitive and the most natural, but less efficient. It usually needs a lot of dialogues to express a complete meaning. Blog is a document-type application, and there is no clear object to communicate with. A blogger may have a personal style or manner, and meanings can be expressed more completely, but the requirements to write a blog is high. Microblog uses short messages, and there is no clear object to communicate with. The meanings can be expressed more completely. The requirements to write microblog are very low. Microblog may be a sentence, and also may be a sigh with emotion. Therefore, compared with the IM and blog, the microblog tools such as twitter have higher information transmission efficiency and lower usage requirements.
In the existing microblog client, microblog messages are presented in chronological order, the information presentation way of which is relatively loose and lack of classification and aggregation strategy. For microblog module integrated into the IM client, microblog messages only present on IM main panel in chronological order.
Further, memory occupation amount is an important index to measure the performance of a computer application tool, and more particularly, for the application tools displaying a large quantity of messages such as microblog client. With the increasing messages received by the user, the information displayed on the interface becomes more and more, at the same time, the memory occupied by the application tool will become larger. There will be very serious consequences if no reasonable memory usage policy used.